Broken Promise
by KaizokuSensei56
Summary: After his navigator vanished without a trace, grief-stricken Pirate King Luffy lost his appetite for adventure. He decides to officially disband what's left of the crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Disbanded**

It's been two years since the great war gave rise to a new world free of the dark past. However, ever since his navigator vanished without a trace, leaving behind an unfulfilled promise, darkness still loomed large over Pirate King Luffy, erasing his boyish smile and sapping his sense of wonder as each new adventure grew emptier and duller than the last.

"Oi Zoro, gather everyone. I have a big announcement to make."

"Are you ok Luffy?" Said Zoro, a concerned look on his face.

"I think It's time to end this officially."

"I see. So the Kaizoku is retiring, huh?"

"You know I never cared much for that title." Luffy shrugged, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I know."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, Zoro with a faraway and puzzling look in his eyes, Luffy sitting down next to the tangerine trees, his back resting against the main mast. With each passing second the silence grew so loud as to compete with the waves crashing against the derelict Sunny. Ever since Franky left, she has lost its spark.

"You're not going to try to change my mind?" Asked Luffy as he slowly gets up.

"I've known you long enough to know when your mind's made up. Plus, you've lost your appetite for adventure ever since she -"

"Don't…" Luffy interjected, his eyes swelling like a vast ocean anticipating a raging storm.

"Avoiding the subject won't change reality Luffy. You have to move on. That's what she would've wanted."

"How could I move on in a world that hasn't felt real since that day?" Luffy said, holding back tears as his voice cracks under the weight of his words.

"Say no more, I'll make the preparations." Zoro replied, his eyes and tone reflecting his captain's pain.

Later that afternoon, Zoro gathered what was left of the crew in the dining room. The mood was somber. They stood idle as creaking ship noises filled the awkward and uncharacteristic silence around them. Sanji's intoxicating cooking, mixed with Brook's random harmonies often brought waves of joy, laughter and chatter to the dining room. But ever since the wedding, Sanji's priorities have shifted to his wife and their new baby girl, Rei Sora. And Brook had to return to Laboon, fulfilling a half of a century old promise. So the once lively dining room gradually became a ghost room, one as barren as the deserts of Alabasta when Crocodile ruled.

"Go live your own lives" Said Luffy without preamble. "It's been my greatest honor to serve as your captain. Thanks again for putting up with my selfishness for so many years. Robin, you have a lot to teach the world. Chopper, the world still needs your medicine. And Zoro, someone in Wano's waiting for you."

"We can't abandon you Luffy, not after all that you've lost" Said a tearful Chopper

"Captain's orders" Luffy said, gently patting Chopper's top hat.

Later that evening, Luffy took a pilgrimage up to the mountain where Shanks was buried, Robin tagged along. They paid their homage and sat silently, observing the sun dipping below the horizon.

"Do you know why I love the sunset?" Luffy mumbled.

"I don't believe you've told me."

"The sun never breaks its promise. It always comes back the next day."

Robin sighed. She didn't know what to say.

"She's still out there Robin."

"I want to believe that too. But we've all seen the reports Luffy -."

"Greater lies have been told. You of all people should know this." Luffy interjected.

"What if you've been chasing a ghost this entire time?"

"She made a promise. She won't die without fulfilling it! Also, if i could find the One Piece, finding a ghost shouldn't be that much harder."

"I hope you regain your smile again one of these days, Captain."

As dusk turned into dawn, their conversation faded, giving way to nature's relaxing sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Promise Me**

Following Shanks' death, tragedy had once again visited Luffy. It was as if fate had been playing this cruel joke on him - one where become Pirate King would cost him everyone near and dear to him. He wondered whether the One Piece treasure was worth all this pain and loss.

The Strawhat Pirates, together with the Red Hair Pirates, made plans to gather at the highest mountain in Elbaf to say their final goodbyes to one of the greatest and most influential pirates of this era.

"Hey Luffy, can I come in?" Nami said, gently knocking.

After a few unanswered knocks, Nami pushed the door open, leaving just enough space for her to slide in. She immediately closed the door behind her as to not leave evidence of her entry. Luffy was on the floor in the boys' room, his back against the lockers, his look cold and distant. Resting on one of the barrels near the entrance was his hat, the treasure he had promised Shanks that he'd returned once he became a great pirate. She picked up the hat and sat next to him.

"I can't go."

"That's not an option Luffy."

"I don't know if I can go through this again."

"I know. But grief's no reason to skirt your responsibility as captain."

"Shanks' the reason why I became a pirate, you know. He's the reason for all of this - this journey...these adventures-"

"All the more reason why you must go pay your final respects." Nami interjected.

"Have I ever told you how I got that scar underneath my left eye?"

"Umm...I'd remember if you had."

Luffy started telling Nami stories about his early encounters with Shanks. She had heard some of his stories before, but not in great detail. For a moment, Luffy's tone brightened a bit, his depressive mood faded with each sentence he spoke. Nami listened, smiling gently at the heart warming bits while chuckling and rolling her eyes at some of the more outrageous and funny ones. But Luffy's mood soured again as he remembered the casualness with which Shanks gave up his arm in order to save his life. Then his voice cracked as he recounted the promise that he made, one he can now never fulfill thanks to destiny's cruel joke. Nami held back tears knowing she had to remain emotionally strong for her captain.

"Look at me." Nami said, turning toward Luffy and searching for his eyes.

Hesitant at first, Luffy gave into the command and turned his head slightly to meet her eyes, revealing pain that had only been communicated through his words. Nami gently laid her hand on top of Luffy's right hand, squeezing it gently to hide her own nervousness. Then she lifted the hat and carefully placed it on his head.

"Have faith in your friends. Everyone's here for you. I'm here for you." She whispered.

Luffy broke down his tears. Nami immediately pulled him into her arms, embracing him tightly as if his life depended on it. Her warm embrace sparked an emotional overload in Luffy, causing his tears to fall faster than the highest and mightiest waterfalls. In response he buried his face in her chest as to muffle the sound of his uncontrollable weeping. He didn't want to alert anyone roaming by. The more he wept, the tighter she embraced him. She was determined to hold onto him for as long as his tears were still flowing.

Later that day, Luffy and the rest of the Strawhats made their way up the mountain to Shanks' final resting place. The pirates stood together as they paid their final respects to a great man. The ceremony was quick and efficient, few words were spoken as the sky started weeping with them. After Shanks had finally been laid to rest, the pirates began to make their way back down the mountain, saying their final goodbyes to each other. However, Luffy decided to stay behind for one last private conversation.

"I'm so sorry" Luffy said, kneeling by Shanks' grave, weeping so hard as to make the rain jealous. "How can I call myself a great pirate when I couldn't even keep our simple promise?" Luffy continued, shutting his eyes in anguish, his voice carrying a mix of sadness, anger and disappointment.

"You've always been a great pirate, Luffy."

"Nami, I thought you went down with the others."

"Listen to me." Said Nami while kneeling beside him. "You have had an impact on everyone you've met. You have changed lives, freed towns and nations, and now you're on a path to change the world. You've taught many, myself included, the true meaning of freedom and adventure. The truth is, the moment you decided to live by own moral compass and follow your sense of adventure, you became a great pirate."

"But the promise..." Luffy mumbled.

"You fulfilled that promise a long time ago, Luffy. To me, you became a great pirate the moment you decided to help an obnoxious and manipulative little thief who had not only betrayed you, but tried to kill you. Your friends would not have followed you for as long as they have had you not been a great pirate. "

The low growls of thunder punctuated almost every word she uttered as if the gods themselves were in agreement. Luffy then realized that over the years Nami had become more than just his navigator, she became his compass and better angel. He stood up abruptly and took a deep breath, Nami followed suit. Luffy then placed the hat on Shanks' grave. And for one last time, both captain and navigator observed a moment of silence in honor of their fallen ally and friend.

"Nami..." Luffy said, grabbing her hand and holding on to it with purpose. "Promise me that no matter what you will always be by my side."

Luffy's words hit Nami like a hammer on an anvil. She stood there frozen under the weight of the moment. Her face turned slightly red as her heart raced. But she quickly regained her composure and said:

"My happiness is being able to take you on endless adventures. Only a foolish woman would abandon the source of her happiness."


End file.
